an unexpected turn of events  name will change
by 7masterfang7
Summary: When I found An evee last week,  who new I would turn out like this... my first fic, and its a tranformation fic.      human - pokemon tranformations. rated t for possible suggestive terms in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I'm 7masterfang7, and this is my first fic. Plz don't flame me. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**P.s. DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, or any of them. I only own my oc's and that's it.**

An unexpected turn of events

Chapter 1

It was a cool fall afternoon as I walked home from the park. I was supposed to meet some friends there. They never showed. It seems that people have been ignoring me lately. As I walked I spotted a tree I typically climbed when I was a little kid. I then spotted something at the base of the tree. Out of curiosity, I walked over to see what it was. To my surprise, it was an evee. I already have an espeon, umbreon, and glaceon. This evee also looked hurt, and it doesn't look like it belongs to a trainer, so what is it doing here. When I tried to get near it however, it flinched and moved deeper into a hole in the tree's base. I took my pokeball off my belt and sent out my espeon to see if she could talk to it.

"Espee" it called as it was released from its ball. It stretched, yawned, and then it turned and sat in front of me. I bent down and whispered in it's ear.

"Hey, can you ask that evee if it has a trainer, and if it's hurt?" I asked

"Essspeon" it answered, seeming to instantly get a feeling of sympathy for it.

The two pokemon talked, while the evee only answered in short cries that sounded painful.

After a moment, my espeon walked back to me.

"sooo, does it have a trainer?" I asked

Espeon shook her head no.

'_oh that means I could possibly catch it and maybe get a leafeon_' I thought to myself. " well is it hurt badly?" I asked

Espeon nodded, and I could see a pained expression on her face. I then went to my bag and quickly got out a sitrus berry. I know pokemon like them much better than potions, since potions sting them ALOT. As I got closer to the evee, it smelled the berry and it's little nose perked upward.

'_jeeze it looks so helpless. It has to be low level'_ I thought as I laid the berry down in front of it. It sniffed it, then took a large bite out of it. I could almost instantly see the healing berry taking effect. As it seemed to be healed, it stood up, looked at me, and said

"Thank you, you have passed the test."

**A.N.: Well, that's the first chapter. Yea, I no it's short, I'm sorry for that. Well, read and review, and ill update soon. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. hello people, I'm back. I don't think anyone is going to read this since the only person who reviewed my last chap was my friend, but he already read it beforehand. Argh. Plz read and review, and peace out. Btw my character's name is Jake. He is 14, short brown hair, light tan skin, and bluish grey eyes.**

"Whoa". That was the only thing I could say right now. I was stunned. An evee talking? I mean I can sometimes understand espeon when she projects emotions into my mind, but I've never actually seen a Pokémon talk. The evee then smiled and said:

"We have been looking for someone who is always kindhearted, and will always help those in need. We actually have been watching you for a while now. We Know you are the one, Jake" It said with a grin. I was even more surprised.

"Wait, who's _we_, and what do you mean you've been _watching me, and how the heck do you know my name_?" I asked.

"Espee?" espeon seemed just as confused as I was. Then suddenly, espeon's eyes grew wide, and it started to look at the evee with awe and adoration, confusing me even further.

"Okay what's going on?" I demanded to know.

"It seems your Pokémon is smart Jake, for it already knows who I am," it said, looking at espeon with curiosity.

"What are you talking ab-"I couldn't finish. I was too surprised What I saw next. In front of my eyes, the evee started to float into the air. It started to glow, like it was evolving, but this was different. It was glowing pink. Its tail grew longer, and it grew to about the size of espeon, but it's ears were smaller. Then it finished changing.

Standing, or should I say floating in front of me, was the legendary Pokémon mew.

I fainted.

2 hours later

(3rd person)

It was now late evening, and it was now dark out. Mew and espeon used psychic to move Jake to a nearby park bench. Mew and espeon were talking to each other.

"So, how long have you been Jake's espeon?" mew asked

"Four years" espeon answered

"So your pretty close to him, huh?" mew said with a smirk, nudging espeon in the side, causing her to blush.

"It- it- it's not like that. We are friends, and partners, but not mates. I mean, yeah, I like him, but I'm an espeon, and he is a human. That would be impossible. Plus I like being friends with him. He is much more of a friend than a master." She said, looking to the sky remembering all the times she and the others have had with Jake. "We are pretty close, aren't we?"

"Yes, you are. You all have a very close bond with him, one that very few humans nowadays have. I think you all deserve something for your friendship." She giggled "And I think you especially will enjoy it VERY much," she said, grinning. She then turned to Jake, and he started to glow.

"Wait, what are you doing?" espeon asked, looking very surprised

"I'm creating a greater bond between you two and the others." She answered back.

Jake's body then began to glow brighter, and then he started to shrink. Soon all that espeon could see was a bundle of clothes on the bench. She gasped.

"What did you do to him, where is he?" she asked, franticly.

"It's alright, he's right here." She said. She lifted up Jake's shirt, revealing a small evee, sleeping peacefully in the bundle of clothing.

Espeon was speechless.

**A.N. WELL THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. IM SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THE CHAPTERS ARE. ILL MAKE THEM LONGER IN THE FUTURE.**

**POFN, OR PEACE OUT FOR NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. HELLO PEOPLE. IM BAACCCKKK. HERE IS CHAP 3. THIS IS WHERE THE **_**REAL**_** FUN BEGINS. IN THE NEXT CHAP, WE WILL SEE JAKE'S OTHER POKEMON FOR THE FIRST TIME.** **I WANT TO SAY THX TO** **8TailFox FOR ADDING ME TO HIS C2. I'LL ADD MORE DETAIL ON ESPEON'S FEELINGS FOR JAKE. BTW JAKE LIVES IN A TRAINER'S COMMUNITY FOR ORPHANS. IT'S LIKE AN ORPHANAGE, BUT HE IS ALLOWED TO COME AND GO AS HE PLEASES. WELL, READ AND REVIEW. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. I JUST WRITE FANFICTION.**

Chap 3

(Jake's P.o.v.)

I woke up slowly. I could feel a large blanket over me. I don't know why, but I shook my head vigorously to shake off the sleepiness. I then crawled out of what I thought was my comfy bed at home. _'jeez I must be really tired.' _I thought to myself. My body felt smaller, much smaller_. ' I guess that mew was just a dre-'_ my thoughts were interrupted by me falling off the park bench. _'Oof' _

"ow, since when was my bed so high?" I asked myself. In the moonlight I then saw two shadows looming over me. I looked up at the concerned faces of espeon and mew.

It was not a dream

"Jake are you alright?" espeon asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-…..wait did …..did you just talk?"

"Yup, I've been talking for years. You just couldn't understand me before" she said. Then she giggled. "I never thought that one day you would be smaller than me." She started giggling again. "You look so cute"

"Huh?" just then, I looked myself over. My hands had been replaced by two small paws. My body was now covered in fur, I felt this mane of white fur around my neck, and I then turned around and looked at my rear. What I saw was a fox tail swaying back and forth. I'm an Eevee. I'm a freaking Eevee.

I was panting

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON IM AN EEVEE AN EEVEE AN EVEEEEE" I running around them in circles like a freaked out child "OMIGOSH HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" I was talking so fast neither of them would have understood me if they were not psychically slowing down my thoughts.

"Jake, calm down." Mew said. she used psychic to lift me up off the ground so i would stop moving "I did this to you so you could become even closer to your Pokémon" i stoped moving and stared at her.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you transformed me into an Eevee because I'm kindhearted and all of that other stuff you said about me earlier?"

"Yup"

"okaaaaaay" I said, wanting her to explain.

"I did this because I want humans to know what it's like to be a Pokémon, How we are more than just animals who can be controlled for battle. We are intelligent, and we each have our own personalities, but I only do this to those who are good-hearted. The last thing we need is some evil human running around in a Pokémon body causing havoc." She explained, keeping a straight face.

"So what you're saying is that I'm now an Eevee so I can see what it's like to be one?" I asked her. I started to scratch an itch on my head with my forepaw, which was difficult, so I used my rear paw, which worked. This caused espeon to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You look so cute and funny when you do that"

I sighed "yeah, I guess I do" I turned to mew "but am I stuck like this?"

"Oh Arceus no, you can change back, but first", she floated up to my stuff on the bench. "Here, I'll use this" she reached into my bag and pulled out an empty cherish ball. It was a lucky charm given to me by my mother when I was a little kid. I never used it because it held too much sentimental value.

What she did next took espeon and I by surprise. She threw the cherish ball at me. It connected with my forehead and opened up…

**A.N. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WILL JAKE REALLY GET TO TURN BACK? ALL THIS AND MORE, NEXT CHAPTER. IM GOING TO TRY TO GET TO CHAP 10 BY THE END OF THIS MONTH, BUT NO PROMISES. POFN **

**BTW THIS CHAP IS 777 WORDS LONG.(^_^) EXCLUDING THE END A.N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello. 7masterfang7 here. It has been a few days since my update, and time between updates may become longer(-_-). Final exams are coming up, and that is going to SUCK. Also, thank you tam007 for your review, it was very helpful. Well in this chapter. It starts off with Jake's POV. He is inside of a cherish ball. While inside he is in an alternate dimension where he can see and speak with nearby Pokémon who are also in pok****é****balls. This will be fun writing. Read and review.**

Chap 4

(Jake's POV)

I could feel my body getting lighter. I looked down at my paws. They were starting to glow in multiple colors. They also seemed to become transparent. The last thing I remembered before getting sucked inside was espeon's shocked expression….

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ inside the pokéball world _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I felt myself get heavier again until I regained my weight. The glow faded and I fell over. I got up and looked around. It was white in all directions. I wished I was near someone, this emptiness is creepy. Just as I finished that thought, I was suddenly in another place. I was back in my room at the trainer's house. I spotted two Pokémon sitting by my bed talking. I recognized them instantly.

"Espeon has been out for a while now dontcha think? The first asked.

"She has. I wonder if they're in a battle." She responded.

"Nah, a battle doesn't take that long, but do you remember that one time when-" she stopped herself "it seems we have a guest" they both turned in my direction.

I was looking at my umbreon and glaceon. And they were looking at me.

What happen next was a blur. First I was locked in place with a mean look, then hit with an ice beam. In the end, my legs were frozen to the floor, and I was shivering with fear, and from the cold.

"Who are you and how did you get in here? This room is only known by us. How did you get here?" Umbreon was shouting at me coldly.

"~~I'm~~I'm~~~I'm~~J~~J~~Jake~~"

"Yah right" the umbreon shouted at me sarcastically, " the only Jake who has ever been in here is our trainer, and you sure as hell are not a human".

"Hold up umbreon" glaceon said. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"No"

"He does to me. Look at his right forepaw." She pointed to what used to be my right hand. The fur was pushed back with the ice just enough that you could see the scar that went across the entire paw.

_**flashback**_

It was a cold winter night and I was sitting on the front porch of the trainer's house. There was snow falling lightly. I saw a skinny Eevee, which looked like it hadn't eaten in days, walk, or should I say stumble, by the house. I walked up, knelt down in the snow next to it, and tried to pick it up. Out of defense the Eevee bit me, hard.

"YOUCH"

I pulled back in pain. I looked at my hand, which had started to bleed a lot. The Eevee cringed back as if anticipating a blow. I sighed. It must have been abused in the past. I looked at it, and simply patted its head with my good hand, and I told it:

"Don't worry. I don't blame you for being scared" The Eevee looked at me in awe. It was amazed I didn't hurt it.

I took off the scarf I was wearing, and ripped it in two. I took one half, and wrapped it around the wound, while I took the other half, and wrapped the Eevee in it. It struggled at first, but once it felt the warmth of the scarf, it calmed down.

"There you go" I whispered to it calmly and quietly. "Let's go inside. I'll get you some food, and you can meet some friends of mine.

I walked inside. The rush of warm air from the house caused the Eevee to wiggle a little bit. Once it got comfy again, I walked towards the stairs. Then the mother of the house, Mama Bethany, noticed the bloodstain on my light blue scarf piece that was wrapped around my hand.

"oh my, Jake what happened?" she asked me concerned with the wound.

"oh its nothing," I said unconvincingly

" oh yes it is. You are coming with me to get that cleaned." She then noticed the Eevee. "well, what do we here?" she asked curiously.

"An Eevee" I said looking down at the little sleeping fox which was bundled in my good arm. "I found it in the snow. It was freezing to death."

"Well you know the rules, if you can feed it, you can keep it. So, can you feed it?" she asked me.

"yup." I smiled "I have plenty of extra food"

"Then you now have a 3rd Pokémon."

"Thank you mama Bethany"

"You're welcome. Now go put that little guy up in your room, then come back here so we can get that cut clean."

"Okay gotcha" I said "I'll be back in a minute" I walked up the stairs and past four doors to my room. In total, there were seventeen trainers living here, ten downstairs and seven upstairs. The oldest like me get to stay upstairs. When I got to my door, I opened it, stepped inside, and said:

"Hey, Glaceon, Espeon, we have a new friend."

_**Flashback end**_

"Omigosh…" umbreon said in awe. "John is that you?" she asked me.

"Y~~y~~y~~yup~" I was freezing cold from the ice.

"John I'm so sorry," glaceon said to me, looking at my legs that were encased in ice. She stared at the ice and is dissolved into glacial energy which glaceon absorbed through her long hair. This allowed me to move, and I instantly fell over, curled up, and started to shiver on the floor.

"I'm so sorry john." Umbreon said. She then sat down next to me and curled up around me. Glaceon did the same, but on my other side. Although her body is colder than umbreon's, it must have been around 70°-80°F. Their combined heat warmed me up quickly. After I warmed up, I fell asleep. Umbreon smiled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-in the real world_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" espeon yelled

"I did that so he could not be caught by another trainer" mew said calmly.

"oh" espeon's face went blank "okay. Uh, sorry for yelling at you." She said apologetically.

"It's okay." Now, lets let everyone out.

"why?"

"I'm sure they have already met in the pokéball world"

"oh" espeon said. She then smiled "okay"

Mew went up to my bag and took out glaceon's and umbreon's pokéballs. She threw all 3 of the balls in the air.

"come on out you guys"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-in the pokéball world-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mew's call echoed through the room. Both eeveelutions perked up their ears. I was still asleep. Suddenly we all stated to glow. This woke me up.

"Huh, what's going on?"

"We are being called out" glaceon said.

"oh"

Our bodies started to get lighter and lighter, then everything went white.

**A.N. okay well that's all for this chap. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. This is my longest chap yet. I'll try to make them even longer. I'll update soon, so R&R and POFN**


End file.
